forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Jordi Linx
Jordi Linx byl jednou z klíčových osob při znovuobnovování řádu Jedi po první Jediské čistce, jež zanechala řád Jedi zdevastovaný jako nikdy před tím. Mimo to však také přispěl k založení a provázání jména Linx k řádu Jedi, jež v něm zůstalo po následující milénia. Vždy vystupoval jako vynikající šermíř a rozvážný Jedi, i když byl po nějaký čas mimo řád samotný. Díky své oddanosti řádu a jeho schopnosti nijak neinklinovat k Temné straně Síly se mu také přezdívalo Světlo Jedi. Biografie Narodil se na planetě Fyodos Jarrovi a Millene Linxovým (za svobodna Salimirové), kteří zde pracovali pro společnost Czerka, která tu chtěla těžit nerostné zdroje v jednom z moří. Když byli Jordimu dva roky, zahynul mu otec při havárii na moři, načež se s matkou odstěhovali na Coruscant, kde zaujala post v kancelářích Czerky. Jordiho citu pro Sílu si v jeho pěti letech všiml mistr Vandar Tokare, který ho i přijal za jednoho ze svých žáků. To se stalo v den, kdy Jordiho matka navštívila Chrám Jedi kvůli pracovním záležitostem vztahujícím se k jejímu zaměstnavateli - Czerka. Jordi ji tehdy doprovázel a čekal na její návrat z kanceláře. Své čekání si zkrátil prohlídkou zdejších zahrad, kde si jej mistr Vandar spletl s jedním z mnoha mladých younglingů. O to více byl překvapen, když mu Jordiho matka sdělila, že Jordi není členem řádu. To však mělo krátkého trvání, protože na okamžitou nabídku mistra Vandara reagovala, po diskuzi se svým synem a několika známými kladně, tudíž Jordi se stal členem řádu. Mistr Vandar si ho s sebou okamžitě vzal na Dantooine, kde už od jeho younglingovských let na něj bedlivě dohlížel. Život younglinga V sedmi letech se Jordi začal učit zvládnout řádnou meditaci, i když jeho úspěchy nebyly ještě příliš značné. Bylo tomu právě při nácviku meditace, když mu mistr Vandar oznámil, že pro něj pro tentokrát jinou formu tréninku. Tehdy se jej poprvé zeptá na jeho názor na světelný meč a vysvětlí mu, že kromě významu jako zbraně, je světelný meč hlavně symbolem rytířů Jedi. Tehdy mu poprvé propůjčí tréninkový světelný meč, který měl modrou čepel. Mistr Vandar však neváhal se svou lekcí a Jordi tedy okusil i svou první zkušenost s tréninkovým droidem, kterému musel čelit bez spoléhání se na své obvyklé smysly. I zde nebyl úspěch nijak valný, přesto se mu několika zásahům povedlo ubránit. I tato zkušenost později přispěla k Jordiho zájmu o světelné meče, jejich konstrukci, vlastnosti a také o krystaly, které jsou nedílnou součástí světelných mečů. Ve svých jedenácti letech zamířil společně s mistrem Vandarem do krystalových jeskyní na Dantooine, kde si měl nalézt krystal do svého prvního vlastního světelného meče. Síla jej nakonec zavedla k vzácnému stříbrnému krystalu, který poté mistr Vandar ohodnotil jako výtečně ladící k Jordiho nátuře. Svůj krystal poté pod pečlivým dozorem svého mistra musel provázat sám se sebou v tradičním rituálu, který je součástí konstrukce světelného meče. Po dokončení tohoto rituálu nezbývalo nic jiného než vložení krystalu do meče a tehdy byl poprvé zažehnut stříbrný meč Jordiho Linxe. Učenlivý padawan thumb|left|300px|Jordi a mistr Vandar Jordi byl jako padawan oficiálně vzat hned poté, co dokončil konstrukci svého světelného meče, i když neformálně byl padawanem mistra Vandara už od jeho vstupu do řádu. Nicméně, jakmile mu byl oficiálně přiřknut titul padawana, tak se jeho výuka pod dozorem mistra Vandara ještě více zintenzivněla. Ve dvanácti letech se poprvé setkal tehdy ještě s padawankou Dilirriel Taso, jež byla učednicí iktotchského mistra Jedi Siliina. Ta tehdy přiletěla doprovázejíc svého mistra i proto, aby ve zdejší krystalové jeskyni získala krystal pro svůj světelný meč. Jordi byl tehdy pověřen jako její průvodce a svého úkolu se zhostil s vervou sobě vlastní, takže kromě prohlídky enklávy se rozhodnul ukázat Dilirriel i okolí enklávy. Při ukazování svého oblíbeného místa na meditaci jsou však přepadeni Voritorem a Dilirriel je zraněna. Jordi však zůstane duchapřítomný a ve formě Shii-Cho tvora s pomocí svého světelného meče porazí. Zraněnou Dilirriel poté na vlastním hřbetě odnese zpět do enklávy, kde je ošetřena. Ve třinácti letech poprvé cestuje s mistrem Vandarem mimo Dantooine a jejich cesta je zavede na Ord Radama, kam letí jeho mistr uklidnit situaci hrozící občanskou válkou. Během této mise se Jordi od svého mistra výrazně přiučí diplomacii, pomocí níž jeho mistr uklidní celou situaci a zažehne hrozící konflikt. Jordiho teenagerská dobrodružství I když se puberta Jediského padawana nedá srovnávat s pubertou běžného kluka, tak i Jordi si zažil nesčetná dobrodružství, při nichž často musel uplatňovat znalosti, které si již naučil. Smugglování krystalů Vzhledem ke své stále rostoucí zálibě ke světelným mečům a jejich konstrukci se Jordi rozhodl, že sestava krystalů pro jeho světelný meč, do něhož si může umístit až tři různé krystaly, bude obsahovat to nejlepší, co si bude moct dopřát. I proto se rozhodl k mnohočetnému obchodování s krystaly do světelných mečů na základě výměnného obchodu. Aby se například dostal ke krystalu Solari, tak musel nejprve získat Ossuské ostřící čočky. Ty se mu nakonec povedlo získat od obchodníka jménem Estebanez, který mu je vyměnil za nejmenovanou modrozelenou květinu, která byla očividně jedlá. Tehdy poprvé Jordi také okusil alkohol, aby svého "obchodního partnera" neurazil. Další štací při jeho vyměňování byl rytíř Jedi Malkus, který mu vyměnil za ossuské čočky růžový krystal do světelného meče. Ten chtěl vyměnit twi'lecké padawance Hannil, ale ta jej mezitím vyměnila dále svým kamarádkám. Jordi trpělivě vystopoval onen krystal přes další čtyři padawanky a díky tomu, že jej nakonec chtěly všechny, tak dosáhl svého krystalu Solari, o nějž tolik usiloval. Nakonec však neušel trestu od mistra Vandara, který jej potrestal za jeho konzumaci alkoholu, protože Jordi nepromyslel větrání svého roucha po návratu z kantýny a jeho zápach zalarmoval jeho mistra. Kurýr Po vypršení svého měsíčního trestu zákazu vycházek dostal Jordi od mistra Vandara úkol, kterým bylo doručit balíček jinému mistru, který nežil v enklávě. Jednalo se o chistorianského mistra Seieen Sahela, který byl již opravdu starý. Během své cesty však narazil na Iriaze, který mu jeho doručení zkomplikoval shozením balíku do řeky. Když jej Jordi nakonec dohonil u vodopádu, tak balíček skončil na hřbetu britha, který se pod vodopádem osvěžoval. Nakonec jej dohnal na hřbetu jiného britha, aby nakonec využil tohoto způsobu dopravy a dorazil až k vesnici, kde bydlel mistr Sahel. Tam se ukázalo, že obsahem balíčku byl holobox, který projektoval domovskou planetu mistra Sahela, tehdy se poprvé před Jordim zmínil o základech konstrukce holocronů. Průzkum krystalové jeskyně Kromě záliby v konstrukci světelných mečů, měl Jordi také zálibu ve sbírání krystalů kvůli čemuž pořádal nesčetné výpravy. Nechodil však sbírat do hlavní jeskyně, což bylo i zakázáno, přesto po souhlasu mistra Vandara mohl prozkoumávat okolní jeskyně. Jednou se tedy vydal na další výpravu, když šťastnou náhodou odhalil tajnou skrytou jeskyni, která se nacházela zhruba pod hlavní jeskyní a jež obsahovala nesčetné množství krystalů. Ze své výpravy si přinesl krystal Sapith a také zlatý základní krystal. O jeskyni poté informoval mistra Vandara, který mu doporučil o jeskyni nemluvit, dokud se o tom neporadí s radou. Hrdina mladých dívek Během svých nesčetných dobrodružství Jordi také několikrát doprovázel výpravu, která obstarávala nákup zásob pro enklávu. Při jedné z těchto výprav narazil na skupinu kluků, kteří obtěžovali patnáctiletou dívku, která se jmenovala Arinna, a rozhodl se jim postavit. Holýma rukama, chladnou hlavou a rozvážnosti skupinu porazil a to i podruhé, když jej zákeřně přepadli ze zálohy a vyzbrojili se primitivními zbraněmi jako třeba klacky nebo kameny. Odměnou za jeho hrdinský čin mu byla dřevěná soška Jediho v postoji Ataru a polibek od Arinny na tvář. Boj spravedlivého I v tak klidném a mírumilovném prostředí jakým byla enkláva Jedi se Jordi občas nevyhnul sporu. Nejvýraznějším však byl asi střet s arogantním padawanem Hiannisem, který Jordimu chtěl znemožnit následující trénink a zabrat si celý tréninkový prostor pouze pro sebe. Došlo až k vzájemnému souboji, kdy Jordi měl na vrch oproti o dva roky staršímu padawanovi. Jejich souboj však zarazil mistr Jedi Vrook Lamar, který oběma zabavil světelné meče a nechal jejich potrestání na jejich mistrech. Mistr Vandar však k žádnému potrestání nepřikročil, protože neměl k tomu skutečný důvod. Naopak vyjádřil hrdost nad Jordiho postojem k situaci a také nad výjimečnou ukázkou svých schopností při souboji s oním padawanem. Volba a návštěva Coruscantu S příchodem mandalorianských válek nastal neklid i mezi Jedii, kdy se mnoho rozhodlo jít proti rozhodnutí rady a vstoupit do války. Právě v těchto časech jednou vyhledal Jordiho rytíř Jedi Alek Squinquargesimus, který jej požádá o to, aby se setkal s Revanchistou. Jordi odsouhlasí setkání, aby mu při něm Revanchista nabídl možnost přidat se k němu a vyrazit do boje. Jordi váhá, ale nakonec se rozhodne zůstat a nejprve řádně dokončit svůj výcvik k neskrývané radosti mistra Vandara. Jordiho mistra Vandara Tokareho často volaly povinnosti i na Coruscant a Jordi se s ním pro jednou také vydal, i proto že slíbil další setkání padawance Dilirriel Tasso. Ta jej vytáhne na místní trh, ale Jordi přeruší slasti nakupování, když odhalí překupníka drog. Toho nakonec dožene a i přes náhlý příchod tří kumpánů jej zastaví, kdy se nakonec ukáže na pomoc i Dilirriel. Závěrem své návštěvy Jordi navštíví svou matku, i když o tom má zprvu své pochybnosti. Během rozhovoru ji dosvědčí, že vůči ní nechová zášť za to, že se jej vzdala a přislíbí, že se pokusí udržet alespoň minimální kontakt. Cesta rytíře Někdy poté, co Jordi dosáhnul osmnáctého roku, jej jednou vyhledal mistr Vandar se zprávou, že jej přihlásil do turnaje padawanů, i když Jordi původně nechtěl. Také mu oznámil, že jeho soupeřem bude jiná padawanka Salla Manan, která byla o rok starší než Jordi. Jordi však k souboji přistoupí špatně a je poražen i přes značnou snahu. Mistr Vandar vyjádří své zklamání a Jordi se uchýlí meditovat - aby skončil soubojem proti cvičnému droidu. Neuvědomí si však, že byl pozorován svým mistrem a po souboji mu vyloží důvody proč se Sallou prohrál. Vysvětlí, že proti ní nechtěl bojovat, protože je to taky Jedi a ti by si měli pomáhat a také proto, že nevěřil, že by s ní mohl prohrát. Toto prozření a také jeho dovednosti se nakonec ukázali klíčem k tomu, aby byl o dva dny později jmenován rytířem, kdy mu tuto informaci doručila právě Salla. Od té doby se Jordi se Sallou více přátelil a několikrát byli i na společné misi. Už jako rytíř Jedi jednou Jordi doprovázel mistra Vandara na neznámou planetu, aby zde společně meditovali v místě, jež kdysi sloužilo Jediům jako chrám a pokusili se odhalit nejisté události, které se skrývali v temnotách vesmíru. Jordi však ještě před meditací udělal průzkum trosek a objevil skrytou místnost i s velice vzácným krystalem, který jakoby ho k sobě volal. Ukázalo se, že se jedná o safír Ankarres, vzácný krystal, který je výhradně pro uživatele Světlé strany Síly, jak Jordimu vysvětlil jeho nyní bývalý mistr Vandar. Tess Aonni Rok po skončení mandalorianských válek vyhledá Jordiho krátce po návratu z jeho mise na Sullustu mistr Vandar Tokare s tím, že má pro Jordiho nový úkol. Tehdy mu představí twi'leckého mistra Jedi Nikko Tarameho a jeho echanijskou padawanku Tess Aonni a je požádán, aby asistoval při jejím výcviku se světelným mečem vzhledem ke své vzrůstající pověsti a schopnostem. Po nenápadném nátlaku svého mistra nakonec Jordi přijme a rozhodne si vyzkoušet schopnosti Tess při souboji se Sallou, kdy se rozhodne pro roli pozorovatele, aby mohl dobře posoudit její schopnosti. Souboj nemá dlouhého trvání a Salla prokáže své zkušenosti a Tess bez větších potíží porazí, aby poté vyzvala díky nápadu Tess Jordiho. Jordi ji zaskočí v jejím nejsilnějším stylu Makashi a nakonec ji porazí s komentářem, že nedávno obdržel několik lekcí od mistra Sahela. Takto začne s Tess pravidelně trénovat a procvičovat ji v hodinách, kdy to nekoliduje s běžným výcvikem od jejího vlastního mistra. Agresivita Tess a její přílišné sebevědomí bylo postupně přebrušováno v eleganci Makashi lekci za lekcí a v propracovaný útok a obranu. Při jednom ze závěrečných tréninků, který oba pojmou až k hranici možností, skončí po vzájemné demolici šatů v těsném obětí a dovolí svým vzájemným citům prostoupit na povrch. A z toho vzplanutí se postupně začal vybrušovat utajovaný vztah, jenž byl v kolizi se samotným kodexem řádu. Jediská Občanská Válka Mimo Dantooine se však naplno rozhořel nový konflikt, když se z neznámých končin vrátil Revan, tentokráte však s novou přezdívkou - Darth. S velkou flotilou neznámého původu začal postupně útočit na republikové državy a Jediové byli opět vtaženi do války, kdy museli čelit množství Revanovo přisluhovačů, kteří užívali temnou stranu Síly. Na nepřátelském území Krátce poté, co Tess i díky Jordiho instruktáži splnila rytířské zkoušky, si Jordiho předvolal jeho bývalý mistr, aby mu sdělil utajovaný úkol, kdy má odletět na jednu z planet v Revanovo držení. Tam se údajně nachází neznámý artefakt, který by mohl nějakým způsobem Revanovi pomáhat v jeho tažení. Ve své misi se Jordi musel nejprve dostat do pevnosti, což se mu povedlo díky lsti. Pohyb vevnitř pak byl obtížný, než se mu povedlo ukořistit uniformu sithského vojáka a s trochou užití techniky Ovlivnění se nezpozorován dostal až k onomu předmětu. Ukázalo se, že se jedná o Černý krystal, jenž byl nástrojem Temné strany. Jordi ho stihl dostatečně a neznatelně poškodit, než dorazil lord Tula a oba se střetnou. Jordi jej však po boji porazí a s Tulou v bezvědomí opustí pevnost a nakonec úspěšně unikne s tím, že misi úspěšně splnil. Druhé setkání s Revanem Jordi při jedné z následujících misí doprovázel mistra Tarameho a Tess na kulturní výstavu. Jejich chvilku volna přerušil vpád sithské flotily a Jordi s Tess v tu dobu prozkoumávající taje tržnice se rychle vydají za mistrem Tarame, který se v tu dobu nacházel v umělecké hale. Zde jej Jordi s Tess vyzvednou a rychle zamíří k přístavu, kde se je pokusí zastavit Revan. Jordi se proti němu postaví a oba se dostanou do lítého boje, který skončí Jordiho únikovým skokem na odlétající loď. Polární výzkum Jednoho dne se k Jordimu dostavila vize ledového světa na němž se nalézá další krystalová jeskyně podobné té na Dantooine. Po rozhovoru se svým mistrem je umožněno tuto vizi následovat a opravdu se jejím následováním Jordi dostane až k ledové planetě. Cesta zasněženými pláněmi se ukázala jako náročná a během jednoho sjezdu kopce se Jordi nechal poněkud unést rychlostí. Pro cestu z kopce si na boty připevnil dva plechy, které tedy plnili funkci dvou skluznic - jenomže pod kopcem se ukázala značně široká propast. Jenom díky správnému načasování odrazu a notné výpomoci Síly se Jordimu povedlo propast přeskočit a dopadnout na druhé straně. Po další cestě nakonec dorazí k oné hoře a najde i jednu jeskyni dovnitř, aby se v ní o něco později propadl přímo do oné krystalové jeskyně. Ta však zůstala i po jeho objevu nějakou dobu nevyužívaná, protože v tuto dobu byli Jediové potřební jinde, nakonec se však z Ilumu stalo centrum pro krystaly do Jediských světelných mečů. Ochrana generála Dantooinské radě Jedi nemohla neujít skvělá spolupráce Jordiho s Tess a to se také ukázalo jako jeden z důvodů, proč byli společně vysláni na misi při níž se měli postarat o bezpečnost jednoho z republikových generálů a jeho hostů při oslavě narozenin jeho dcery. Jordi a Tess byli oba oblečeni jako účastníci večírku, aby nebyli nápadní a pokusili se to zamaskovat výtečným tancem, který ohromil nejednoho hosta. Jejich taneční kreace však byla zastavena, když velkými bočními okny dovnitř vnikla skupina únosců. Oba Jediové však včas zasáhli a upoutali všechny únosce, nejprve desítku mužů s vibromeči, které porazili výtečnou společnou koordinací podobnou tanci, aby po jejich zneškodnění přitáhla pozornost dvou mužů s červenými světelnými meči. Tehdy se rozdělili a Jordi se postavil durosovi, který už od prvního vpádu jevil vůdčí schopnosti, neměl však proti prominentnímu rytíři Jedi šanci a brzo skončil omráčený mimo, stejně jako jeho kolega. Později se ukázalo, že oba temní Jediové byli čerstvými absolventy z Korribanu a o jejich osudu rozhodla rada Jedi, zatímco Tess a Jordi si mohli dopřát ještě jeden společný den jako odměnu za dobře provedenou práci. Odhalení a počátek nové cesty Bylo pouze otázkou času, kdy na povrch vyvěrají zvěsti o možném skrývaném vztahu mezi Jordim a Tess. Rada na Dantooine to tak samozřejmě nemohla nechat a rozhodla se učinit zvěstím za dost, jen proto aby jim Jordi s Tess přiznali pravou povahu svého vzájemného vztahu. Byla jim dána možnost, aby si zvolili, kudy se bude upírat jejich další cesta. Než však mohl Jordi prozradit své rozhodnutí, tak se Tess rozhodla sama odejít, aniž by se s ním jakkoliv rozloučila nebo mu dala vědět. Jordimu byla nabídnuta možnost setrvání v Řádu, ale Jordi si stál za svým a rozhodl se Řád nakonec opustit, protože věřil v dobrou povahu svého vztahu s Tess. Jeho mistr - Vandar Tokare se mu rozhodne předat dárek na rozloučenou, krystal Stygium, stejně jako slova, že Jordiho služby budou Jediové ještě potřebovat. Při svém krátkém bloudění galaxií po opuštění Řádu se jednou dostal Jordi na vesmírnou stanici nedaleko Eriadu. Zde se nachomítnul k otrokářům, kteří zde právě domlouvali obchod s lidmi a Jordiho výcvik a povaha mu nedovolili nezasáhnout. Vniknul tedy na pašeráckou loď, kde se bez větších potíží dostal až k celám, kde pustil vězně a zamířil s nimi do nákladového prostoru. Před lodí se poté ještě vypořádal s přiběhnuvšími otrokáři, než umožnil otrokům uniknout. Ti mu za odměnu dali Lorrdianský krystal, než se Jordi vypařil. Při čekání na svůj let do svého nového bydliště na Onderon se k Jordimu přidal neodbytný droid T3-R4, který se doslova vnutil k Jordimu a stal se tak jeho novým společníkem. Onderonský exil Již krátce po svém usídlení na Onderonu si Jordi získal vděk místních obyvatel, když zachránil malou dívku Allu před smečkou onderonských vlků, kteří jsou známí svou dravostí. Získal si tak vděk nejenom starosty vesnice, ale také jejího otce Kallema. Od té doby byl ve zdejší vesnici vítán a jeho pobyt před ostatními utajován na Jordiho vlastní žádost. Vesničané také několikrát využili Jordiho schopností, který jim vždy ochotně pomohl, stejně jako v případě nevysvětlitelných krádeží. Lupič ke svým krádežím používal drexla domorodého létavce, díky němuž se nezpozorován dostal na dvorky domů, ale Jordi jej zastavil a dostal se do vzdušné honičky. Tu po krátkém seznámení s tvorem ukončil odzbrojením a omráčením lupiče, kterého předal vesničanům, než se vrátil do chatrče v níž přebýval. Návštěva Tatooine Během svého pobytu na Onderonu vykonal Jordi několik cest mimo planetu, většinou v honbě za nějakým vzácnějším krystalem, jejichž sbírání patřil k jeho koníčkům. Jeden takový se mu povedlo v roce 3,952 BBY vystopovat na Tatooine, kde jej vlastnil hutt Hogga. Ještě před přistáním Jordi vycítil silnou nerovnováhu v Síle stejně jako to, že jeho bývalý mistr již není mezi živými. Jednalo se o vyhlazení Katarru, jak později zjistil. V Mos Gamos se setkal se zástupcem Hoggy, Gilltem a dohodl si detaily předání, které se mělo odehrát u Sharrimských skal nedaleko Mos Gamos. Tam se pokusil Gillto Jordiho s několika kumpány zneškodnit a získat tři rubíny Nova zadarmo. Jordi však kumpány zneškodnil a po Gilltovi vzkázal Hoggovi, že si pro svůj krystal Durindfire přijde - což také učinil. V paláci hutta jasným způsobem naznačil, že se nenechá odradit a hutt nakonec na výměnu i za sníženou cenu přikývl a nechal Jordiho radši odejít, než aby si působil další potíže. Vrah z Dxunu Při jedné ze svých cest do vesnice za zásobami se Jordi nachomýtl k místu již druhé vraždy v krátké době a na žádost starost se ujmul jejího rozřešení. Po krátkém vyzpovídání známých se vydal stopovat vraha, dokud nenarazil na stopu raketových motorů, který podle Teethreeho patřil mandalorianskému plavidlu. Propůjčil si loď schopnou doletět na měsíc Dxun obíhající Onderon a vyrazil tam. Pomocí Síly sledoval stopu až k hrobce nějakého sithského lorda z níž cítil prezenci onoho vraha a i pře silné vlivy temné strany vešel dovnitř. Zde nakonec našel bývalého mandaloriana, jemuž prezence temné strany v okolí způsobila nezvratnou psychickou újmu na mysli a udělala z něj zmatený vražedný nástroj. Jordi se mu bez váhání postavil a po překonání vlivu temné strany mu zasadil poslední ránu, která ukončila tohoto vraha a poslala jeho zmatenou mysl na věčný odpočinek. Hrobku samotnou poté zatarasil několika balvany a dal si práci, aby je i zavařil, čímž chtěl předejít dalšímu zkorumpování jiných bytostí temnou stranou. Rozšíření sbírky krystalů Jordiho věrný společník, astromech Teethree, vystopuje lokaci, kde se může nacházet krystal o nějž měl Jordi zájem a tyto informace je zavedou mimo Onderon. Jeho cílem se stane mírumilovná planeta Cerea, kde krátce po příletu dostane vizi, která jej zavede až k starověkému chrámu. Zde složí test, který připravil dávný mistr Nadi, a jako odměnu obdrží krystal Kasha. Nějakou dobu poté se vypraví na Hurikaine, kdy mu Teethree zjistí z kódovaných vysílání, že planeta je pod útokem pirátů a plenitelů. Jordi neváhá a spolu s droidem se znovu vypraví na cestu. Zde se nejprve spojí s místními domorodci a po krátkém rozhovoru je nasměrován k táborů plenitelů. Zde si pomocí Síly, světelného meče a vychytralého přístupu poradí s celým táborem, aniž by někoho zabil, navíc plenitelé utekli s domněním, že je pronásleduje duch mstící se za to, co tu prováděli. Jordi tak chtěl vytvořit pověru, jež odradí další plenitele, piráty a podobnou verbeš od napadání místního obyvatelstva a jejich bohatství. Jako odměnu za svou pomoc od domorodců obdržel krystal Hurrikaine a několik běžných fialových krystalů, které jsou pro domorodce běžné. thumb|300px|Jordi meditující během svého pobytu na Onderonu Zpět na Onderonu se Jordi rozhodl rozšířit spektrum svých meditací o výlet k řece a pokus o rybaření. Mírumilovná chvilka narušovaná pouze švitořením Teethreeho však byla narušena kolem prohnavší se luxusní lodi. Jordi se bez zaváhání za ní vydal a po chvilce pronásledování spočinul na palubě, aby si uvědomil blížící se vodopád. Zastavit uhánějící loď si vyžádalo využití Jordiho schopností až k vrcholu, ale loď se mu nakonec povedlo dostat do bezpečí na břeh. Zachránil tím onderonskou princeznu včetně jejího doprovodu, aby se poté vypařil zpět do džungle a k rybaření. Návrat Jediů Roku 3947 BBY přiletěl za Jordim na Onderon další přeživší Jedi Paeris Kiran se svými učedníky a snahou přesvědčit Jordiho o návratu. Ten však něco podobného očekával a vydal se tedy s Teethreem a Paerisem na Coruscant. Zde byl přivítán zdejším osazenstvem v čele s Micalem a byl mírně zděšen představou, že reorganizaci Řádu vede skupina nedovycvičených Jedi. To, že jej využili jako zkušenějšího a to, že Jordi tuto roli sám přijal, by nikoho nepřekvapilo a tak začala náročná práce vedoucí k dokončení jejich výcviků, stejně jako výuky nového ročníku. Velice žádané byly jeho lekce v boji se světelným mečem, stejně jako některé praktické techniky využití Síly. V jeden moment navíc musel pomoci překonat Paerisovi jeho zoufalost ze ztráty své padawanky. Po roce v Chrámu Jedi však Jordi dospěl k názoru, že jeho otcovský dohled by mohl být v následujícím období spíše na škodu a proto si zařídil konstrukci Fyodolphina, frachťáku třídy Dolphin od Lanteo Atamy z Mon Calamari. Jordi se vydal hledat další Jedie doufajíc, že Řád dokáže bez jeho přítomnosti svou samostatnost a opět to tedy byl jenom on a Teethree. Hned z kraje svých cest nalezl Marco Fonzu na Alderaanu a poté vypomáhal na Doniphonu svému kolegovi Estememu Hasche. Zde se setkal s mladou mirialskou dívkou Tylo Mirz, u níž rozpoznal značný talent pro Sílu. Pomohl její tetě z dluhů a zajistil letenku na domovský svět, aby se nakonec dvanáctiletá Tylo stala jeho prvním padawanem. Krize 400100500260026 Než však mohl Jordi začít s výcvikem své nové padawanky, tak se rozhodl reagovat na nouzové volání republikových sil snažících se získat zpět území, které bylo nyní označováno jako 400100500260026. Rychle vyrazil na pomoc a dorazil zrovna v době probíhajícího pozemního útoku. Zde se vydal podpořit infiltrační tým, který vedla jemu dobře známá dvojice - Brianna, echani, jež ho přitahovala, ale minulost mu bránila provést cokoliv dalšího, a dávný známý z Dantooine Tarmien Nalju, nyní člena RSF. Poskytl jim rozptýlení pozornosti obránců pevnosti, zatímco oni mohli pokročit dál do pevnosti a vyřadit hlavní řídící jednotku toho všeho - G0-T0. Bitva skončila vítězstvím Republiky, ale ukázalo se, že krize se jménem 400100500260026 ještě nekončí. Osobnost a vlastnosti Jordi byl už od přijetí do řádu velice vzorným padawanem, protože oplýval touhou učit se, byl schopen naslouchat a vykazoval se značnou trpělivostí, která byla ostatním padawanům jeho věku natolik vzdálená. Jediným jeho větším neduhem byla tendence k stavění světelných mečů a sbírání krystalů. S věkem mezi jeho vlastnosti přibyla rozvážnost a výtečné taktické schopnosti, které prokazoval i v soubojích jednoho proti jednomu. Vyvinul i kvalitní diplomatické schopnosti, které mnohokrát prokázal, i přestože byl výjimečně kvalitním šermířem. S přibývajícím věkem se u něho také začínal rozvíjet až trochu sarkastický smysl pro humor, což někteří lidé v jeho okolí nenesli zrovna s nadšením. Během svého exilu na Onderonu také získal značnou sebejistotu a pevnou víru ve své schopnosti a Sílu. Rozvinul si i velice pozitivní vztah k přírodě a jejím přirozeným vztahům, což jej vedlo k vypilovávání své vlastní pečlivosti a rozmýšlivosti. Mezi jeho nejkritizovanější vlastnosti ostatními členy řádu byli však jeho city k rodině, i když nikdy nepochybil a nezdálo se, že by to ovlivňovalo jeho příslušnost k světlé straně Síly. Jordi se také ukázal jako vynikající konstruktér a opravář optických zařízení a všeho co se podobalo konstrukci světelných mečů, zářivek a podobně. Síly a schopnosti Když Jordi použil světelný meč, tak nejčastěji využíval formu Ataru, kterou provozoval i jeho mistr Vandar Tokare. Byl však také skvělý ve formě Soresu, kterou aplikoval pokud se chtěl bránit. Později však začal trénovat ostatní formy a když začal využívat dvou světelných mečů, tak často aplikoval Jar'Kai, přesto však do něj vkládal prvky z Ataru, Soresu a také Makashi. Jordi byl také výjimečně nadaný v akrobatických prvcích, což vyplývalo z jeho používání formy Ataru, která tím o to více získávala na síle. Ovládal i ostatní základní techniky, které jsou běžnou výbavou všech rytířů Jedi. Byl schopen i využití techniky Ovlivnění a Přítel zvířat, jak prokázal během svých dobrodružství ještě jako padawan. Později pronikl i do tajů schopností, které byli poměrně výjimečné a to Zneviditelnění a Zamaskování, kdy oboje začal postupně podvědomě používat. Cizí nebyli Jordimu ani techniky Iluze a šikovné využití technik Odhození a Telekineze v bojových podmínkách. Asi nejpozoruhodnější vlastností, kterou Jordi oplýval však byla naprostá schopnost odolávat temné straně Síly. Nad původem této schopnosti si mnohokrát lámali hlavu různí mistři, ale nikdy tomu nepřišli na kloub. Navíc se tato schopnost ukázala jako dědičná, protože Jordiho děti a také další generace Linxů jí také disponovali. Díky svému droidovi se Jordi také naučil rozumět Binary a do jistého míry ho napodobovat soustavou hvizdů. Binary však nebylo jediným jazykem, který Jordi ovládl - patřila sem Mon Calamarijština, Caamasi, Kel Dor a Twi'leki. Plynule navíc rozuměl Huttese a Shyriiwooku a znal několik výrazů a slov ze Sithského jazyka. Světelné meče Jordiho první světelný meč měl stříbrnou čepel a zůstal Jordiho hlavní zbraní až do doby, kdy skonal. Přes celou tu dobu prošel jeho hlavní mnoha úpravami, než Jordi došel k ideálnímu sestavení konfigurace trojice krystalů, které ve svém meči používal. Jeho druhý světelný meč, který začal používat, měl modrou barvu čepele a používal jej výhradně v Jar'Kai. Často však používal i třetí světelný meč, když praktikoval sedmou formu boje se světelným mečem Juyo. Ten měl zlatou barvu čepele a byl v něm onen zlatý krystal, který našel ve skryté jeskyni na Dantooine. Během let Jordi nasbíral také úchvatnou sbírku krystalů v níž se objevilo i několik opravdu vzácných kousků. Od samotného stříbrného krystalu jeho hlavního meče se Jordi na svých cestách dostal ke krystalům, které si vyskytují i v pouhých kusech. Vlastnil například krystal Solari, který získal pracným vyměňováním. Do rukou se mu také dostal velice vzácný safír Ankarres, který byl výlučně pro uživatele Světlé strany a Jordiho jakoby si k sobě přivolal. Ze základních ostřících krystalů vlastnil Jordi stříbrný, tmavě modrý, tmavě zelený a zlatý. Ze svého průzkumu na Ilum si také přivezl jeden azurový a fialový krystal, aby několik fialových krystalů získal ještě později. Z běžnějších krystalů pro zlepšení vlastností čepele či světelného meče během svých cest a výprav získal krystaly Bondar, Damind, Firkrann, Opila, Rubat a Sapith. Jordi za své zásluhy také několik krystalů dostal, jako například Stygium od svého mistra, když opouštěl Dantooine nebo Lorrdianský krystal za záchranu 50 Lorrdianů z otroctví. Do své sbírky zařadil i krystal Durindfire, který získal v rámci obchodní transakce na Tatooine, krystal Kasha, jenž obdržel na Ceree či krystal Hurrikaine. Důležité osoby Vandar Tokare Jordiho mistr a mistr Jedi, který v něm rozpoznal talent pro Sílu, kdy jej omylem zaměnil za neukázněného younglinga. Vzal jej s sebou na Dantooine a později jej přijal jako svého padawana a úspěšně z něj vycvičil rytíře Jedi. Pro Jordiho však byl mnohem víc, mistr Vandar mu totiž suplementoval roli otci a vzoru, což se mnohdy odrazilo v Jordiho výcviku. Svého mistra hluboce respektoval a vážil si jeho rad a instrukcí, jež si mnohdy připomíná ve svých misích. Mistr Vandar byl jeden z důvodů, které nutily Jordiho zůstat u Řádu i po odhalení jeho vztahu s Tess, ale nestačilo to, o to zarmoucenější později byl, když v Síle vycítil jeho smrt. Později se setkal s duchem svého mistra a společně dlouho rozprávěli, stejně jako se mohli rozloučit, protože jeho mistr byl nyní jeden se Sílou. Dilirriel Taso Padawanka z Coruscantu, později rytířka se stala první výraznější Jordiho kamarádkou, když společně přežili útok Voritora. Jejich přátelství trvalo i přes vzdálenost, která je dělila a často si psali a povídali o svém pokroku a úspěších, kterých dosáhli. Když k tomu měli příležitost, tak se vždy navštívili a Dilirriel s chutí hltala Jordiho vyučování některých technik, které se sama teprve učila. Jejich přátelství skončilo s Jordiho odchodem z Řádu a i následnými konflikty a čistkou Jediů. Seieen Sahel Starý Chistorijský mistr Jedi, který Jordiho učil o technologii holocronů, předmětů s nimi příbuzných a později i součásti techniky Makashi, jíž se Jordi rozhodl z různých důvodů aplikovat. Jordi jej bral jako hodného strýce, který mu rád vyprávěl mnohá dobrodružství a naučné pohádky, stejně jako vždy ochotně poradil. Salla Manan Lidská padawanka a asi nejlepší přítelkyně, kterou Jordi za svého působení na Dantooine měl. Poprvé se výrazně střetli v turnaji padawanů, který byl zároveň Jordiho zkouškou a položil základy jejich přátelství. Později spolu absolvovali několik misí, často spolu trénovali a trumfovali se navzájem, dokud mladší Jordi nezačal získávat navrch. Salla se však přesto snažila mu stále konkurovat a pomáhala mu tak se ještě více zlepšovat. I jejich přátelství přerušil Jordiho exil, který na sebe vlastně uvalil on sám. Tess Aonni První osudová žena v Jordiho životě, za prvního setkání padawanka, které měl pomoci v boji se světelným mečem. Zprvu se mezi nimi vyvinulo hluboké přátelství a jistá rivalita, která však přešla v hlubokou lásku a vášeň. Oběma se to dařilo úspěšně tajit a oba je posilovala v nadcházejících misích, které mnohdy podnikali i společně. Veřejně si svůj vztah dávali najevo během svých soubojů, který měl pro Tess, jakožto rodilou Echani, speciální význam díky části kultury, kterou se naučila. Kvůli svému vztahu k ní byl Jordi ochoten odložit i světelný meč, ale ona jej o to nechtěla připravit a rozhodla se zmizet doufajíc, že Jordi zůstane v Řádu a stane se jeho významnou součástí. T3-R4 Někdo by to označil za vynucené přátelství, které však pro oba přešlo ve speciální vztah. Jordi se na Teethreeho mohl v mnoha ohledech spolehnout a v mnohém si od droida nechával pomoci. Zpříjemňoval mu i pobyt v jeho exilu, kde působil jako Jordiho zdroj informací o okolním světě. Po jisté době si Jordi uvědomil, že by si bez tohoto droida pobyt na Onderonu nedokázal představit a nakonec jej choval v podobné úctě, jako organické bytosti, s nimiž se dříve přátelil. Paeris Kiran Rytíř Jedi, který Jordiho nalezl na Onderonu, což položilo ty nejhrubší základy jejich přátelství. Často se špičkovali a navzájem povzbuzovali, což vedlo k velice silnému přátelství. Paeris navíc Jordimu vděčil za to, že jej postavil na nohy poté, co přišel o svou padawanku na úkor temné strany. Tylo Mirz První Jordiho padawanka, dívenka pocházející z Mirialu. Nalezl ji na Doniphonu, kde ji nejprve zachránil ze zhýralého života její tety, která o ní pečovala, stejně jako dluhu, který opět její teta na obě uvalila. Jordi sice původně neuvažoval o tom, že by ji pojal za padawanku, ale Síla mu poslala vizi z budoucnosti, v níž stáli bok po boku. Společně tedy odcestovali z Doniphonu, aby započal její dlouhý vztah mistr-padawan. Za scénou Jméno Jordi je katalánského původu a vyskytuje se i tak velice vzácně, přesto původcem proto toto jméno je osoba Jordiho La Forge, jedné z postav patřící do posádky lodi Enterprise ve Star Treku. Autorovi se toto jméno jednoduše zalíbilo a později si na něj vzpomněl, když přemýšlel o pojmenování tohoto charakteru. Původní příjmení se však psalo Lynx - tedy s ypsilon, ale vzhledem k lepšímu estetickému vzhledu se nakonec přešlo k psaní měkkého i. Samotná postava Jordiho Linxe vznikla na podnět pro příběh, který původně psal autorův známý Paeris, ale jenž nenašel zakončení a plnohodnotného příběhu se dostalo postavě až z rukou jeho autora samotného, jímž není nikdo jiný než Jiří Rác. Výskyt *''Sága Linxů'' *''Epizoda 0'' (nekanonický výskyt) *''Cesta Jediho'' Zdroje Historie Linxů Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Rod Linxů Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Starý Řád Jedi